


Getting You Home

by TeaBagginsFromtheOak



Series: Apartment 195 [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Getting You Home smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, modern setting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBagginsFromtheOak/pseuds/TeaBagginsFromtheOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the getting home chapter many of you requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting You Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really good at smut so tell me what you think cause it's late and I promised you if you asked I would do it so....

They hailed a cab, Thorin not wanting to wake up Balin at this hour for something as trivial as getting him home. They squeezed into the back of the cab and the tension in the air made the cab driver look back at them nervously a few times. As if they would do something whilst he took them to their apartment complex.

Bilbo’s hands did have the tendency to wander, though. Thorin caught his hands as they moved up his thigh and he set them back in the smaller man’s lap. Bilbo looked at him through his eyelashes and gave a dark grin. Thorin was losing the thin strip of patience he had at the moment and was tempted to turn his full attention to the small man next to him, but he decided that the back of a taxi wasn’t going to be very romantic. After it took them six months Thorin could wait twenty minutes to get to at least the apartment complex. The way to the elevator would be a true test of his patience.

The taxi pulled over to the curb and Bilbo and Thorin did their best not to rush out of the cab. Thorin handed the taxi driver ample amount of money as Bilbo sauntered away. Thorin nearly ran after him in his rush to catch up with him. Bilbo stopped to press the button for the elevator and turned around to face Thorin. Bilbo’s hand ran up Thorin’s chest and fiddled with the buttons of his oxford. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and Bilbo ran his other hand up Thorin’s exposed forearm. He stepped forward and used the hand on Thorin’s chest to grab his tie and pull him down for a searing kiss.

Thorin pushed forward and pressed Bilbo against the elevator door, his hands on either side of the smaller man. Thorin nudged a leg between Bilbo’s and Bilbo groaned in appreciation at the friction. They were both consumed in each other they didn’t pay attention to the door opening slightly to their left. Or the sharp intake of breath and shutting of the door. There were a few hushed voices on the other side of the door, but Thorin and Bilbo didn’t pay any attention to them as they nearly fell into the elevator. Thorin’s arm around Bilbo saved them both.

While the elevator ascended two dark figures emerged from the room and ran up the stairs. One confused the other gleefully hurrying up the steps. They stopped at the landing of Bilbo and Thorin’s apartments. After a few seconds the elevator dinged and opened, revealing the two men tripping over each other as they attempted to reach one of their apartments. Bilbo’s was the choice whether consciously or not.

“This is why you woke me up?” The confused one asked in a hushed whisper. The one that was wide awake turned to the other as the door shut.

“Yes, I had to prove I was the winner.” The confused figured slouched and punched the other man in the arm.

“Now we look like pervs, come on.” The confused figured was waking up and started down the stairs.

“Also we may need to get into Bilbo’s apartment later to give them their some of the money.” The other figure only flipped him off and went back down stairs.

“I’m going back to bed; if you like you can join me, but no more creepy escapades into the night, Bofur.” The confused figure addressed Bofur. Bofur soon followed down the stairs. They both looked at the elevator wearily and decided to continue to stroll down the stairs.

“Alright, but you’re part of this too, Nori, so you are also a midnight peeping tom.” Nori groaned and shook his head. He didn’t know why he put up with the man sometimes. He was too tired to argue and now forty dollars poorer.

xXx

There were so many places that Thorin had fantasized them ravishing each other on, but as soon as he was in the moment he could barely think of one of them. Thorin stood staring at Bilbo, his lips swollen from all the kissing and his hair tasseled from Thorin’s fingers. His eyes were hazy with lust and his breathing irregular. His skin was flushed and glistening with a slight sheen of sweat.

Thorin had never seen anything more beautiful. Thorin would never get enough of this man. Bilbo had already worked his way through Thorin’s buttons and his hands were exploring the muscle of his chest that was covered in a good spackling of hair. He flicked his thumb over one of his nipples and Thorin shot into action. He grabbed Bilbo’s thighs and lifted him up. Bilbo made a sound of enjoyment as he nuzzled his face in Thorin’s neck and began to lay little nips on his skin. Thorin nearly faltered on his way to Bilbo’s room.

“If you want to enjoy this as much as you’ve put it off I wouldn’t suggest doing that.” Thorin growled. Bilbo seemed destined on killing Thorin as he made his way into the bedroom. He unceremoniously threw Bilbo the bed and removed his shirt before he crawled over Bilbo and began to lave the smaller man’s skin with open mouth kisses. Thorin barely restrained from ripping off Bilbo’s shirt as he undid the buttons and he shed the offending item. Bilbo arched his back as his skin came into contact with the moderately tempered air. Thorin’s mouth descended on the smaller man’s skin and began to lave his skin with open mouthed kisses and Bilbo couldn’t resist the groan that emitted itself from his throat. Thorin took at as a sign of encouragement and moved his mouth up to the smaller man’s neck. Nipping at his ear and Bilbo’s arms shot around his neck, grasping at his hair and digging his nails into Thorin’s scalp.

Thorin growled possessively and rolled his hips against Bilbo’s. Bilbo yelled out Thorin’s name and Thorin couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. This was his doing and Bilbo was for him to do. Bilbo let go and one of his hands searched the bed for a second before Thorin looked at the wandering hand for a second while Bilbo used the distraction to scoot up in the bed and open the drawer closest to his side of the bed. He grabbed what he needed in the dark room and left it on the bed to be contended with later. Bilbo grabbed Thorin’s hips and while he was distracted by what Bilbo had done, Bilbo flipped them over so he was straddling the businessman.

Thorin stared up in amazement at the man on top of him. He didn’t, in a million years, think he deserved to have such an angel wantonly grinding his hips into his own. Thorin dug his fingers into Bilbo’s hips, sure to leave bruises and forced his head into the comforter. He let out a low moan.

“Bilbo.” Thorin flipped them over once again, his fingers working on Bilbo’s trousers. He got the button and zipper done and hurried to remove both his pants and underwear in one fail swoop. The clothes landing somewhere behind him as he took in the slightly shiny man that lay below him and flushed from their activities. His skin smooth to the touch as Thorin ran his hands up Bilbo’s legs and sides. Bilbo leaned up to remove Thorin’s own last pieces of clothing and Thorin stepped out of them, leaning over Bilbo. Both of them marveling at each other, now that their eyes were adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Bilbo was an avid reader of ancient texts, but no image could compare to the living god that was currently glistening in front of him. Thorin leaned over and gently kissed Bilbo, it was so different from the previous kisses they had shared, but it wasn’t any less exciting. Bilbo keened as Thorin moved his hands to Bilbo’s lower back to lift him up off the bed. Thorin supported Bilbo on his thighs as he used one of his hands to squeeze one of Bilbo’s buttocks. The round flesh responded to his touch and Thorin tilted his head forward, his hair falling in his face and Bilbo reached up to brush it away. Bilbo kissed Thorin feverishly as Thorin slipped a finger into Bilbo. Bilbo nearly screamed into Thorin’s mouth, but he bit his lip in response.

Thorin continued to work him until Bilbo was a writhing panting mess underneath him. Mewling and begging for him for something, but Bilbo never specified what it was he wanted. Bilbo reached behind him and grabbed the tube from earlier and decided to take matters into his own hands. He popped the cap and coated Thorin’s erection with a healthy dose. Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand and stalled his hips. Bilbo nearly whined in frustration.

“What is it you want?” Thorin had a mischievous gleam in his eye and a sly smirk on his face. Bilbo slowly leaned up, pressing his chest to Thorin’s, his free hand turning Thorin’s head, so Bilbo would have an easier time to whisper in his ear.

“Just shut up and fuck me.” Thorin couldn’t resist the snap of his hips at hearing the foul language come out of Bilbo’s mouth. Bilbo groaned as Thorin positioned himself. Despite Bilbo’s incessant moaning Thorin resisted the urge to pound into Bilbo that would leave the smaller man unable to walk for a few days. He slowly eased himself in and eventually was filled to the hilt. Bilbo took a deep breath to compose himself before Thorin adjusted and slowly pulled his hips back. Without any warning he snapped his hips back and Bilbo screamed out the man’s name. He scrambled up and grabbed Thorin’s back leaving angry red marks on his shoulders. The panting man in his arms only made Thorin’s pride swell as he continued to roll his hips at a decent pace. Bilbo mewled and keened in response, some of the most beautiful noises Thorin had ever heard.

Bilbo laved Thorin’s neck with kisses, eventually getting fixated on one spot, licking and biting until there was a deep purple mark. Thorin reached a hand up and pushed Bilbo back onto the bed and twisted his hips with each thrust, hitting Bilbo perfectly that forced his eyes closed and nearly endless moans escaping his bruised lips. Thorin could feel himself nearly reaching his climax when Bilbo tensed, his toes curling against the sheets, and he spilled himself on his stomach. The sight of his completely pleasured face kicked it off for Thorin. He doubled over as he recovered from one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had. They lay there for a while in complete silence except for their labored breathing.

The room smelt like sex and cool night air from the cracked window. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin’s hair. His fingers occasionally getting caught on knots, but he removed them with little to no hassle from the raven locks. Thorin eventually removed himself and looked up at Bilbo. His face was soft and still slightly damp from their excursion. Thorin leaned up and gave the smaller man a lingering kiss. Bilbo grabbed his head and sighed into his mouth. Thorin moved until he was hovering over Bilbo.

“So soon?” Bilbo whispered.

“I’m trying to beat a personal goal.” Bilbo hummed and raised his eyebrow.

“And that would be?” Thorin smirked and ran a hand down Bilbo’s stomach.

“Leave you unable to walk tomorrow.” Bilbo chuckled and kissed Thorin again.

xXx

The morning came too early for both of them. Thorin being the first to wander out of the room. He noticed something on Bilbo’s counter and meandered over to it. It was a small satchel. There was a note next to it.

_We thought to give you your share of the pot. Since you did all the work._

_~The Company_

Thorin opened up the satchel and there was a wad of bills in there. He rubbed his face, throwing the money back on the counter and went back to his lover’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I still have more for these cuties don't worry


End file.
